Meu Maior Pecado
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: "Seu coração é pedra e o meu é porcelana."


**Capítulo 1.**

Ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima em seu quarto. Olhava sem parar para o teto. Não por estar entediado ou coisa parecida, mas sim tentando esquecer o seu passado. Esquecer tudo ao seu redor, mesmo parecendo impossível cumprir essa tarefa. Afinal, mesmo parado ou fazendo algo, ele se lembrava de tudo. Parecia que essas lembranças sempre fariam parte da sua vida e nada, nem ninguém, seria capaz de fazê-lo esquecer.

Aconteceu faz muito tempo, e ainda sim, parece ter sido hoje.

Carregava essas memórias em cada movimento seu. Cada ação. Tudo parecia estar ligado ao seu passado. Principalmente seu modo de ser. Além disso, ele sabia dos cochichos. Ele _sabia_.

Todas as pessoas tinham pena dele. Estavam sempre comentando sobre os seus problemas, sobre a sua vida. Chegou então à conclusão de que se eles podiam comentar sobre ele, ele poderia fazer o mesmo com todos. E faria. Aliás, já faz. E não se arrepende de nenhuma ação sua.

Já está acostumado com todos o odiando. Inclusive sua própria tia, que parece querer sempre lembrá-lo dos acontecimentos de antigamente.

Quando ela fala, tudo parece _culpa_ dele.

Talvez, se nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido, ele teria amigos. Teria algo bom para se lembrar. Teria _carinho_ e _amor_.

- Precisava de você aqui, pai. – Fechou os olhos lentamente, esperando mais uma vez que todas as imagens invadissem sua mente e o fizessem se lembrar de tudo:

_Era um dia alegre para todos, mesmo não tendo a presença da pessoa que mais amavam: Karura, a mãe de Gaara, a qual ele nunca chegou a conhecer. Ela acabou morrendo após ele nascer. Não havia aguentado, então partiu. _

_Seu pai havia dito sobre o sorriso dela. Disse como ele era lindo e contagiante, e foi assim, que ela se foi: sorrindo. _

_Tinha um quadro com a foto dela na sala, e realmente era como ele havia dito, sempre que passava pela imagem de sua mãe na sala, ele acabava por deixar um sorriso escapar. Era como se em todo esse tempo, ela ainda estivesse ao seu lado. _

_Ele já tinha dez anos. Estava grandinho, e tinha passado momentos maravilhosos ao lado do pai. Sempre os dois conversavam sobre a mamãe. E sentiam juntos, uns apertos no coração. _

_Após a morte dela, haviam se aproximado demais. Seu pai havia sido mãe também. Já que ninguém da família dela queria contato conosco. _

_Como Gaara tinha apenas dez anos, não entendia o motivo, mas hoje, sabia perfeitamente. _

_Toda a família culpava seu pai pela morte dela. Primeiro porque ele não estava junto com Karura na hora do parto, e segundo, por ter tido um dia em que Yashamaru ligou lá pra casa pedindo as coisas de sua irmã, mas é claro, não deixou de trocar ofensas com seu pai. E acabou falando que se Gaara nunca tivesse existido, isso não aconteceria. Disse que era melhor que ele tivesse morrido. Então ele acabou defendendo seu filho. Assim, nunca mais trocaram palavras e passaram a se odiar. Papai e toda a família de Karura se odiavam agora. E por culpa dele. Era isso que Yashamaru falava antes, e continua falando. E às vezes até acrescenta algo mais. Sempre buscou ofender o Gaara, ainda não admitia a morte da irmã. _

_Acabou que no dia do telefonema, ele ouviu tudo e por isso realmente se achava culpado. Toda noite pedia desculpas ao seu pai, sempre chorava. Sempre sozinho e escondido, guardando todo seu sentimento pra si. _

_Não se permitia chorar na frente do pai. Ele o acharia fraco, então segurava todas as lágrimas e apenas pedia perdão. _

_Até que teve um dia que ele não precisou fazer isso. Não precisou pedir perdão. E por mais incrível que pareça, este foi o dia mais infeliz da sua vida. O dia que ele não pediu desculpas._

_Não por não querer, mas sim por não ter como. _

_Seu pai não havia voltado do trabalho. _

_E ele já havia entendido tudo, antes mesmo de ter visto a noticia na televisão. _

_Não tinha mais pai, nem mãe. A partir daquele dia, nada fez sentido. Não como antes. _

_Perdeu seu pai num acidente de carro, e então, não conseguia mais sorrir sem mostrar sua tristeza, mesmo passando todo dia pelo sorriso contagiante de sua mãe. _

_E para melhorar a situação, teve que morar com sua tia e encarar os olhos da fera toda manhã. _

_Dormir sem receber atenção e sem ter para quem pedir desculpas. _

_Todos os dias pareciam nublados, para ele não haveria sol. Ou um amanhecer diferente. Dia pós dia, ele viveria essa solidão, mesmo tendo tantas pessoas ao seu redor. _

_Sentia-se abandonado. Sentia-se um lixo. E nem era preciso da ajuda de sua tia para se sentir assim. Ela apenas servia para piorar a situação, para mostrar como estava certo sobre ele. _

_Cada dia era uma luta, um sofrimento. Ele acordava e nunca sabia até quando aguentaria toda essa dor. Esse sofrer. _

Abriu os olhos rapidamente e balançou a cabeça, pela primeira vez havia se assustado com toda essa sua vida de merda. Com toda essa _mesmice_.

Deixou uma pequena lágrima se formar e escapar de seus olhos. Pelo menos no seu quarto podia extravasar toda sua raiva e deixar seus sentimentos fugirem.

Era complicado ficar tão só, mas ele havia se acostumado.

Tudo isso fez ele se tornar um adulto.

Nem bom, nem ruim.

Nem infantil, nem maduro.

Apenas... _ele_.

E isso, por si só, o irritava. Não gostava do seu jeito, mas também não sabia como mudar. Além disso, mesmo que ele mudasse, os outros não mudariam seu pensamento sobre ele.

Resolveu parar de encarar o teto. Por mais que fosse branco, parecia ter toda sua história desenhada nele. E estava cansado de olhar para ela. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama e desceu as escadas. Infelizmente acabou encontrando sua tia.

- Aonde vai? Já está tarde. – Riu ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Pare de bancar a minha mãe. Você não é ela. – E com isso abriu a porta, saindo desesperadamente, para não ter que escutar mais alguma palavra vinda da boca dela, entretanto, não adiantou:

- Graças a Deus! – Berrou a mulher de dentro de casa, na esperança dele ter ouvido.

Adorava andar pela rua à noite. Isso o tranqüilizava, mesmo estando com muita raiva das palavras finais de Yashamaru: _Graças a Deus_. Ela falava com ele como se fosse o demônio em pessoa. Sempre achava alguma oportunidade para maltratá-lo. Mas ele não ligava, pois também tinha as respostas na ponta da língua, e não tinha medo de usá-las.

Era meio difícil acreditar que sua mãe e ela fossem irmãs, porém, essa era a cruel realidade.

Andando pela rua sentia-se seguro. Odiava ficar naquela casa. Quando arranjasse dinheiro suficiente, sua primeira tarefa seria sair de lá. Provavelmente, se tivesse algum amigo, poderia morar com ele.

Quando avistou um banco em sua frente, deitou-se nele. Passou a observar o céu estrelado.

Hoje dormiria na rua, não voltaria pra casa.

O bom de Konoha era isso, tudo parecia tranquilo demais.

Por onde você passava, era puro silêncio. Uma calma acolhedora. Tudo que ele precisava no momento. Na verdade, tudo que sempre precisou.

- Você é uma destas estrelas não é pai? – Com isso, ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que logo sumiu, havia conseguido dormir, mesmo com a cabeça cheia de problemas, mesmo já tendo idade suficiente para ter esquecido todos eles: dezesseis anos.


End file.
